dreamless
by kouette
Summary: [oneshot][Dir en Grey] [strange o.o]


_Titre : Dreamless_

_Auteur : kyu_

_Sujet : clip_

_Genre : one-shot, goresque un peu... (pas beaucoup...)_

_Disclaimer : Les idées de Kyo m'inspirent apparemment._

_Spoiler : ça se finit sur les mots de Kyo!_

_Déclaration de l'auteur : Il est 00:24 et je m'ennuie. Je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour les autres histoires alors je fais celle là! ;p_

¤¤

Le jeune homme se promènait dans la rue avec des gens qui sont apparemment ses amis. Puis soudain, sans savoir pourquoi, il s'évanouit et tomba en arrière les yeux grands ouverts. Les gens qui était avec lui ne le remarquent pas et continuent leur chemin. C'est alors que l'atmosphère se glace et que la musique commence, tout doucement. Tout semble gelé autour du corps du jeune homme. On distingue les silhouettes floues des gens qui passent à côté de lui sans le regarder. Ses yeux bleu givré, grands-ouverts fixent droit devant lui, ils semblent vides, comme s'il était mort. Recroquevillé dans une position fœtale, le corps est bleuté. Les habits sont abîmés comme usés par le temps. _Pendant ce temps là, la caméra tourne autour du corps étalé par terre._ Et c'est alors que le jeune homme cligne des yeux, il est à présent réveillé et ne comprend pas ce qui c'est passé. Il s'est senti mourir, il à sentit la vie le quitter, son cœur s'arrêter et voici qu'il se réveille. Cependant, ne cherchant pas plus loin, il décide de retourner chez lui. Il se relève alors, souriant, quand il aperçoit quelqu'un de sa connaissance. _La caméra fixe le visage de l'acteur, seulement le visage._ Voulant lui parler d'affaires personnelles, le jeune homme s'approche de son ami mais, lorsqu'il tend la main vers lui, celui-ci le regarde, terrifié et s'enfuit en hurlant. Une totale incompréhension se peint sur les traits du jeune homme lorsqu'il sent un mouvement dans son dos, une image rapide qu'il n'a pas le temps de discerner, un simple flash. Tournant alors la tête, il s'aperçoit que deux immense ailes d'insecte sont plantées dans son dos. L'horreur l'envahit alors. Il prend tout à coup conscience de ces choses qui sont en lui, il les ressent au profond de son âme. Ces ailes font partie de lui. Comprenant alors tout cela, il décide de mettre de côté la haine envers ces horribles élytres qui commençait à se former dans son cœur. Il décide par dessus tout de les accepter comme une partie de lui. Un partie à part entière. Même s'il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais les aimer, il choisi de ne pas les haïr.

C'est alors qu'il décide de rentrer chez lui. Il s'engage dans la rue mais il se rend compte que les passants le regardent de plus en plus bizarrement. Soudain, il sent quelque chose s'abattre sur sa nuque. Alors qu'un mince filet de sang commence à lui couler le long du cou, le jeune homme aperçoit une pierre à ses pieds. Se retournant, il voit une horde de gens, armés de pierres, de fourches, de toutes les choses possibles et imaginables. Sentant leur haine, il comprend qu'il doit s'enfuir s'il veut survivre. Dans sa fuite, il se réfugie dans une maison abandonnée, en ruine. Ses poursuivants ne cherchent pas à le suivre à l'intérieur et s'en vont comme si rien ne s'était passé. Roulé en boule dans le coin d'une salle, le jeune homme pleure, mais étrangement, il ne ressent pas les choses comme d'habitude. Il se sent froid et la chaleur de ses larmes sur ses pommettes le laisse de glace. _On ne voit que le dos du jeune homme._ Secoué de sanglots, il se relève enfin et levant la tête, il s'aperçoit dans un morceau de miroir cassé. Sa tête s'est transformée, peu à peu. À présent, son visage n'a plus rien d'humain. Ses grands yeux d'insectes sont aussi froid que le verre. Ses larmes rouges sont teintes de son sang et elles coulent à flot. Son visage n'exprime plus aucun sentiment mais il reste ainsi, assis devant le miroir à regarder le monstre qui est devant lui. Le sol à présent est rouge. Il tombe alors par terre, et des flash envahissent l'espace. Il se revoit alors petit, jouant avec sa mère. Puis d'autres images où il est toujours avec sa mère lui reviennent. Dans les ténèbres où il est plongé, il voit alors sa mère qui se penche vers lui. Il se relève difficilement et se rapproche de ce visage qui semble le réchauffer. Quand il est près, il se rend compte que sa mère lui tends quelque chose. Ouvrant alors la main pour accueillir le présent, il sourit au regard qui se penche vers lui. C'est alors qu'un rasoir lui tombe dans la main. Il relève la tête brusquement et ce n'est plus l'image de sa mère qui est en face de lui, mais celle d'une chose horrible. Projeté violemment en arrière, il s'écrase contre le mur avant de retomber sur le sol. Quand il s'est remis de son choc, il n'y a plus personne devant lui. Il est seul dans la petite pièce. Dans sa main, le rasoir lui lacère la peau. Il le serre fort, encore horrifié par ce qui vient de se passer. Quand il regarde le rasoir, des larmes de sang recommence à tomber sur le sol tandis qu'il l'approche doucement de son poignet. La dernière image est une aile arrachée sur un vieux parquet jonché de morceaux de miroirs brisés.

- Alors? demanda le chanteur en relevant la tête de sa feuille.

- Super, acquiesça Kaoru sans lever la tête de la partition dans laquelle il était plongé.

- C'est joli, hein? Fit Toshiya en rigolant tandis qu'il lui tendait le dessin qu'il venait de finir.

- T'as dit quelque chose Tooru? S'inquiéta Shinya en retirant des écouteurs de ses oreilles.

- Tu te mets à écrire des romans maintenant? Le taquina Die, qui revenait de fumer sa clope à l'extérieur.

Kyo poussa violemment sa chaise, s'étala dans le canapé et après avoir pris sa tête entre ses main, il murmura:

- Je les assassinerais un jour. Oh! Kamisama! Pourquoi suis-je entouré d'une bande de baka!

Owari

_petite précision pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris:_

_La première partie du texte en fait c'est Kyo qui a lu aux autres ce qu'il avait prévu pour un clip. C'est sûrement pas très clair ce que je viens de dire mais peut-être que cela éclairera certaines personnes..._


End file.
